Expedition Everest Mission (Transcript)
Here is the transcript of Expedition Everest Mission. The episode starts at Disney's Animal Kingdom, Dipper and Mabel Pines meet with Benjamin and Natasha Hood. Dipper Pines: Hello, Robin. Hello, Marian. Robin Hood: Long time no see, Dipper. Maid Marian: What brings you all here? Mabel Pines: We're going to Expedition Everest, Grunkle Ford told me and Dipper all about it. Natasha Hood: (to her mother) Mommy, it's Dipper and Mabel. Maid Marian: (to Natasha) That's right, Natasha. (to Dipper and Mabel) Dipper, Mabel, you two remember Benjamin and Natasha? Benjamin Hood: Dipper, wanna see what my dad taught me? Dipper Pines: Maybe later, Benjamin. Mabel Pines: Anyway, it's great to see you two. Natasha Hood: Same here, Mabel. Herbie: (beeping) Timon: Herbie's right, we don't want to waste anytime for our expedition. Pumbaa: Hakuna Matata, Timon, that's our motto. Remember? Timon: Oh, yeah. Dipper Pines: Come on, Guys. We don't want to miss our train! And so, Dipper, Mabel and the others set off to the train station. At the Train Station, Dipper, Mabel and their friends had lots of fun at the Asian part of Animal Kingdom. Manny: Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm... Dipper Pines: Manny, is that you? Manny: Oh! Dipper, you scared me. Dipper Pines: Sorry, what're you doing here? Manny: Doing yoga with Gypsy and Vanessa. Gypsy: What're you all doing here? Mabel Pines: We are on Expedition Everest. Flik: Expedition Everest? Slim: So are we. Fancis: What're the odds on that? Heimlich: Oh, yeah! We're on the expedtion too. P.T. Flea: Me too. Benjamin Hood: (see a train to Mt. Everest) Come on, we don't want to miss that train. Natasha Hood: Hurry up! Maid Marian: Not so fast! Benjamin Hood: Mom! Natasha Hood: We were just getting ready to go with Dipper, Mabel, and their friends. Maid Marian: If you two are going with them, I advise you both to stay close to the group. Natasha Hood: But, Mommy... Maid Marian: No buts about it, Mt. Everest is too dangeorus for you two to go without Dipper, Mabel, or any of their friends. Benjamin Hood: Yes, Mom. Dipper Pines: Is there something wrong, Marian, how come we have to watch them? Maid Marian: Because the yeti lives at the forbidden mountain, it's far too dangerous. Sylvia Marpole: Let me tell you about this mountain. Then, the flashback shows Mickey and his friends were at Mt. Everest. Sylvia Marpole: (narrating) Mickey, our friends, and I were on our first expedition on Mt. Everest. Mickey Mouse: This way, Everyone. There has got to be a way to the top. Sylvia Marpole: (narrating) But unfortunately, the expedition has come to an end. The Yeti: (roars) Sylvia Marpole: (narrating) Mickey, our friends, and I heard a cry of the most legendary creature that ever existed. The Yeti. Goofy: (has his camera on) Look, Max. Max Goof: Uh, D-D-Dad? It's the YETI!!! Goofy: Can you back up a bit, Mr. Yeti? Uh, you're out of focus. The Yeti: (roars) As the Yeti roars, Mickey and his friends ran to the train and goes back to safety. Sylvia Marpole: (narrating) Because of the legends of the Yeti are true, Mickey, our friends, and I got back to safety. We had no choice but close the line to Mt. Everest. As the flashback ends, she warned them about the Yeti. Sylvia Marpole: If you're gong straight to the top, I advise you all to be extremely careful, and stay away from the yeti. Stitch: Yeti, where? (shocked) Yeti?! (screams and runs off behind Lilo) Lilo Pelekai: Don't be a scaredy-cat, Stitch. Dusty Crophopper: Be nice to Stitch, Lilo. Lilo Pelekai: Sorry, Dusty. Lightning McQueen: Guys, can we just get the expedition over with? Mater: Oh, right. Soon, Dipper, Mabel, and the others packed their thermos, Pitt Cola, compasses, and many other gear. Mushu: Let me get this straight, we are suppose to succeed our expedition on Mt Everest? Dipper Pines: Yes, Mushu, I told you guys a few times already. Sebastian: The Yeti was extremely dangerous! We are all gonna die! Dipper Pines: Not unless we stay close together. Vanellope von Schweetz: (gulps) At last, they started up the train and made their way to the top of Mt. Everest. Along the way, Dipper, Mabel, and their friends were relaxing for a while. Nick Wilde: (reading the news) Look at this, the Walt Disney Company made a deal with Sony and 20th Century Fox on account of Marvel. Iago: Wow, that's something new. Zazu: Indeed. Mabel Pines: What about the Simpsons, Futurama, Family Guy, American Dad, Bob's Burgers, Ferdinand, Ice Age franchise, and the other guys from 20th Century Fox movies and shows? Nick Wilde: You just never know, Mabel. Then, the train starts to climb up the mountain and goes through a tunnel, filled with cave paintings and has a picture of the Yeti. Dipper Pines: Look! Tantor: (freaking out) It's the yeti! Hide me! Terk: Calm down, Tantor. It's just the picture. Benjamin Hood: Besides, where could we possibly find the yeti? As the train goes out of the tunnel, it rolls down into Mt. Everest. To make matters worse, a destroyed train tracks appears. Mabel Pines: Look out! Dipper Pines: Brakes! Brakes! Brakes! Pumbaa: Hang on, Timon! Timon: This is it! Goodbye, cruel world! As Timon and Pumbaa screamed at the top of their lungs, Mushu put on the brakes. Mushu: Did we stop in time?! Mabel Pines: We just did. Dipper Pines: ???, ???. Category:Dipper and Mabel's Disneyland Adventure Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225